godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla 1980
Godzilla 1980 (ゴジラ1980, lit. Gojira 1980) is a 2017 fan film co-created by Max Carroll and Josiah Wallace. The film serves as a direct sequel to Godzilla (1954), and is a pseudo-remake of The Return of Godzilla (1984), bringing back the dark, nuclear roots of the Godzilla character, and making this film an allegory for the misuse of radioactive energy, and it's destructive consequences. The film is the first of the Kyushu trilogy. Plot The film opens up with a montage of nuclear bomb stock footage, lamenting that when humanity toys with radiation, monsters are born. The film then shifts to the year 1975, at a power-plant in northern Japan that specializes with plasma radiation. Suddenly, one of the reactors has a breach, and a meltdown ensues. A rare species of bat, native to Japan, is flying nearby when it wanders towards the radiation-filled plant, and it gets bombarded with massive amounts of plasma radiation, mutating it. 5 years later, in 1980, strange events begin to occur. Fishing boats mysteriously begin to disappear, and the military investigates. They eventually conclude, based on the residual nuclear radiation found on the wreckage of the discovered boats, a nuclear reactor, possibly from a submarine, has caused these boats to sink. However, a series of unexplainable plane crashes occur in the country, and the presence of plasma radiation causes the government to scratch their heads in disbelief. Out of desperation, the government brings in American radiologist/paleontologist, Chris Jackson, to investigate both the shipwrecks and plane crashes. Jackson then determines that the radioactivity from the planes can be traced back to the abandoned plasma-plant in northern Japan. There, Chris and the J.S.D.F. discover a massive, winged creature resting in the remnants of the plant. Suddenly, the monster awakens and attacks the J.S.D.F., killing most of the soldiers, with only Chris surviving, and going on a rampage across Hokkaido. The Japanese government mobilizes in the city and does battle with the bat, only to be crushed by it's firey breath. One of the soldiers then dubs the bat "Satkuma" based on an ancient Japanese legend about a monstrous bat that fed on the souls of the damned. Meanwhile, in Honolulu, Hawaii, the tourists are having a good time until a little girl walks over to the shoreline and sees a giant monster rise out of the ocean's depths. The girl screams, and in turn, everyone screams and runs. The monster enters the city and goes on a rampage, destroying most of Honolulu. Eventually, the monster finishes it's rampage and returns to the ocean. The American government arrives the next day, along with Chris, psychic girl Miki Saegusa, and a few Japanese soldiers, to investigate the rampage. After studying the footprints left behind from the monsters, Chris announces that based on the heavy amount of nuclear radiation, similar to the type found of the fishing wrecks in the Sea of Japan, and due to the size and shape of a footprint, the monster that destroyed Honolulu was Godzilla. A meeting is assembled to discuss the sudden appearance of the two monsters. Former archaeologist Kyohei Yamane, who experienced the first Godzilla's attack on Tokyo in 1954, is also present at the meeting, and shows a film of the original Godzilla attacking the Japanese capital. He confirms that this Godzilla is a second member of the same species, and that it was probably brought back to life by the same hydrogen bomb tests that awoke the original Godzilla. Yamane then states that there is no way to kill Godzilla, and that Daisuke Serizawa, the inventor of the Oxygen Destroyer, had died and burned the formula. Chris then speculates that Satkuma must have been a bat mutated at the abandoned power plant, and it absorbed huge amounts of the leaking radioactivity, causing it's transformation With this revelation unveiled, the J.S.D.F. prepare their forces for Godzilla's arrival in Japan. However, Chris theorizes that, based on the paths that both Godzilla and Satkuma are taking, they are on a collision path for San Fransisco. With this knowledge in mind, the American and Japanese governments join forces to destroy the kaiju, by using a nuclear warhead as bait. Satkuma arrives in the city first, wreaking havoc on the poorer district of the city. Godzilla arrives, and Miki secretly takes control of the King of the Monsters, due to her belief that humanity should not interfere with the affairs of monsters, because humanity cannot destroy them no matter how hard it tries. She then secretly mumbles to herself "let them fight" before Godzilla begins heading for his vampiric enemy. The mutant dinosaur approaches Satkuma and bellows a roar of challenge. Satkuma then takes flight and the two go at it. Godzilla pulls Satkuma out of the sky and begins pounding on him, using his sheer weight to do so. However, Satkuma uses his plasma fire breath, but Godzilla counters with his atomic breath, causing a short beam lock that ends with the two being pushed back several meters after the resulting explosion. Godzilla wrestles with Satkuma some more and pulverizes him into a skyscraper. Satkuma then suddenly gains the upper hand when he kicks Godzilla and starts to use hurricane winds against him, causing the nuclear king to fall over. Godzilla then continues to use his radioactive fire to weaken Satkuma. However, the monstrous rodent spawns a literal tsunami of plasma energy that decimates half of the city, but Godzilla survives. Eventually, after a long battle, Godzilla drags the weakened Satkuma out to sea, and kills him with the kiss of death. However, the American military drops their hydrogen warhead on Godzilla, but the king takes the full force of the blast to protect the city, causing him to fall unconscious. Days later, the military, accompanied by Chris and Miki, visit Godzilla's body. However, Godzilla grumbles, revealing his survival, and stands up. Miki then silently thanks the lizard tyrant for saving the city as Godzilla lets out a victory roar and returns to the sea. Voice cast To be filled in. Trivia * The original concept was to have Satkuma be born from a power plant that was destroyed by Godzilla and King Ghidorah. However, this was changed to a more realistic origin to give better appeal. * This film takes many elements and inspiration from several of the Godzilla films, Godzilla ''fan films and real-life disasters to put the mood and story together, such as the original ''Godzilla ''(1954), ''Godzilla vs. Hedorah ''(1971), ''The Return of Godzilla ''(1984), Legendary Pictures' ''Godzilla ''(2014), KingAsylus91's unproduced ''Godzilla: The Wrathful King, the Chernobyl disaster (1986), and the Fukushima tsunami and nuclear power plant meltdown (2011). * Along with whole film inspiration, individual scenes from the film were heavily inspired by the aforementioned, such as Satkuma's origin, the nuclear power plant meltdown in northern Japan, Godzilla's first appearance in Honolulu, the final battle between Godzilla and Satkuma, and Godzilla's return to the sea were all inspired by scenes in Legendary Pictures' Godzilla ''(2014), Satkuma's rampage in Hokkaido was inspired by Hedorah's rampage in Tokyo in ''Godzilla vs. Hedorah ''(1971), and the overall theme of the story heavily mirrors that of the original ''Godzilla (1954) and ''The Return of Godzilla ''(1984). * This film is the first co-production for Max Carroll and Josiah Wallace. * A trilogy has been confirmed, with set monsters to appear being Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, MechaGodzilla, King Ghidorah, and a host of fan-made kaiju. Category:Fan Films